


Meanwhile,in Baker Street

by Johnlocked_lil_shit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Birthday, Blow Job, Dom John, Dom John Watson, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crop, Ring gag, Smut, Sub Sherlock, Sub Sherlock Holmes, bottomlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_lil_shit/pseuds/Johnlocked_lil_shit
Summary: It was John's birthday.Sherlock decided to give him what he knew he'd wanted for so long.Control.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always Helena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Always+Helena).



It was John’s birthday and Sherlock had known about John's need for dominance in sex forever.It showed itself now and then but John always controlled himself before it got too much because he thought Sherlock might not like it.So Sherlock decided to give John what he always wanted.Control.

On the morning of his birthday,John woke up to find a big black box beside him on the bed along with a note.

It said:Find me upstairs,Sir.

John's heart skipped a beat.

He opened the box and in it,found a blindfold,a black ball gag,a ring gag,anal beads,a vibrator,a pair of hand cuffs and ankle cuffs and some length of soft black rope.

He turned the note around and on the other side it said:There is more ;)

John dashed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and thanked god multiple times because he had shaved yesterday in the shower.

And then he rushed up the stairs.

He opened the door to find Sherlock kneeling at the foot of the bed,just like he'd imagined many times.

Sherlock lifted his head and looked at John with those beautiful eyes.So much emotion and passion was swimming in their stormy blue that John couldn’t stop himself from kneeling in front of Sherlock and kissing him thoroughly.

He pushed his tongue into his mouth and Sherlock,who usually liked to put his hand on the back of John's neck was holding his hands behind his back,like a good obedient sub.

John pulled back for air and whispered against his mouth,”Thank you.”

Sherlock cast his eyes down shyly and whispered,”Vatican cameos.”

"What?" 

“My safe word.Vatican Cameos"

John smirked at how Sherlock must have researched the whole matter and got up.

“Okay Sherlock.Up on the bed.”

Sherlock looked up hesitantly."There is more,Jo...Sir."

John looked at him expectantly.

He pointed to the chair in the corner of the room with his head,where there were a whip and a riding crop.

John's eyes glint dangerously at the sight.

"I said up on the bed," he repeated flatly.

Sherlock got up,his naked body so pale and beautiful and got up on the bed."How do you want me,sir?"

"Lie down on your back.And stretch your arms and legs.I wanna tie you up."

Sherlock obeyed.

John moved slowly.He wanted to drag this out as much as possible because he wasn’tsure if this was just a one-time thing for his birthday or even if Sherlock was going to safe word out in the middle of it.

He put the cuffs around Sherlock's wrists and ankles and tied them to the four sides of the bed.

Sherlock was stretched out nicely and entirely helpless.In hands of his John.

John saw Sherlock’s cock getting bigger.

"Oh Sherlock...What I'm gonna do to you...If only I knew you would like this." He patted Sherlock's cock gently.

Sherlock swallowed hard.

John picked the ring gag from the box and fastened it behind Sherlock's head.The sight of Sherlock,all pale skin and flushed cheeks,his mouth open wide,so ready for his John...

John's trousers were getting uncomfortably tight.

He opened the zipper and pulled down his jeans along with his pants and got up on the bed,kneeling with his knees on both sides of Sherlock's shoulders.  
Sherlock subconsciously lifted his head to lick John's cock but with his boundaries it wasn't quite possible unless John wanted him to.His mouth was watering,both because of the ring gag and because of the need to have John in his mouth.

John teased him,rubbing his cock against Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock looked at him with pleading eyes and said something unintelligible that could've been:Please sir!

"Oh my sweet boy.You want it?"

Sherlock nodded frantically.

John pushed his cock into Sherlock’s mouth with no warning.

He gagged on it but John kept himself in place and Sherlock slowly eased up and relaxed.

He started fucking his mouth slowly,hitting the back of his throat every time and the sound of Sherlock gagging on it was really fucking hot.  
Sherlock tried to move his head as best he could and he swallowed around John's cock every time he hit the back of his throat and enjoyed the sight of John's face,his eyes rolling back from the pleasure.

"Okay enough," John announced because one more swallowing and he would come right down Sherlock's throat and that would certainly be a shame.  
He pulled his cock out and untied the ropes on the cuffs and tied them both to middle of the headboard and did the same to the ankle cuffs so he could easily roll Sherlock around.

He slapped Sherlock's arse hard and Sherlock whimpered.

He did it again.

This time Sherlock moaned and wiggled his arse,like he wanted more.

"Oh you dirty little thing!Why didn't you tell me sooner that you wanted this?"

And he slapped his arse again.

Sherlock's pale akin turned a light pink.John rubbed his cock on Sherlock's hot arse and Sherlock pushed back against him,but John kept him down with a hand on his back.

"Sherlock you don't have permission to come.Do you understand me?"

Sherlock turned his head to look at John,but he couldn't,so he settled for making a desperate noise.

"Do you understand?" John shouted as he brought his palm down on Sherlock's arse cheek.

Came a muffled:"Yes sir"

John unfastened the ring gag and rubbed Sherlock's cheeks."And I don't want to hear you make a sound or I'll gag you.Are we clear?"

Sherlock knew this trick.

If he answered,John would say that he disobeyed a direct order of not making a noise.

If he said nothing he’d say ANSWER ME DAMMIT.He’d seen in it multiple times in porn videos.Classic Dom thing to do.

So he nodded.

John seemed satisfied enough with him.

He took the blindfold from the box and put it around Sherlock's eyes.

The peace and darkness made Sherlock feel so good,like his brain was at rest.

John picked up the riding crop and caressed Sherlock's arse with it.

Sherlock's breath hitched.

The anticipation...

John brought down the riding crop on his back,gently at first,one,two,three times and then when he was expecting it the least,a hard blow to his arse!

His cock twitched, trapped between the mattress and his stomach.

He didn't make a sound.

He heard the sound of wanking,John was touching himself.

John started hitting Sherlock hard and fast,15 times without a break.

By the end of it Sherlock was whimpering but gagging himself with the sheets.

John caressed his back side, "Good boy."

"Sherlock I really want to make this last longer but I can't take it anymore.I just want to push into your tight hole and fuck you senseless until you beg me to let you come."

Sherlock's cock was throbbing hard and he kept trying to push against the sheets to get some friction but his bonds didn't allow him to do so.

John started rubbing his lube covered fingers against Sherlock's hole.Then he pushed his middle finger in to the first knuckle and moved it in a circular motion.  
Sherlock wiggled his arse.

John pushed his finger in deeper.

Sherlock pushed back against him.

John pushed in another finger and then another and then finally a forth finger and started moving his hand as Sherlock silently begged him to fill him with something bigger and more… intimate only with the way he moved his hips.

"You have 15 second to convince me you're worth getting fucked by me."

"Sir please.Please fuck me.I would do anything you want me to.Please.John..."

John wanted to scold Sherlock for using his name but he sounded so desperate,so...soft,he knelt on the bed beside Sherlock and turned his head slowly.

"Babe you okay?It's fine if you want me to stop."

Sherlock shook his head.

"I want to hear you say it.Do you want this?"

"Yes Sir.I want it," Sherlock answered firmly.

"Okay."

John got up again and poured some lube into his hand and stroked his cock twice and positioned himself behind Sherlock.

"You will only come with me.Okay?"

"Yes sir."

John pushed his entire length in with one thrust.Sherlock's shout filled the room.

John stopped,terrified.

He caressed Sherlock's back gently and didn't move.

Sherlock whimpered and stared moving his ass awkwardly,his bonds limiting his movements.

John felt more relieved and started moving,fucking Sherlock deeply,pressing against his prostate with every thrust.

"Do you think you can come like this?Without being touched?"

"I don't know sir," Sherlock said,his voice harsh.

"Well let's see."

John started moving faster,aiming for Sherlock's prostate every time.He was so close to coming himself.

"Baby tell me when you are close."

Sherlock started shaking and shuddering as John hit his prostate relentlessly.

"John…"

"Come for me!" John said as he emptied himself inside Sherlock's tight hole and Sherlock's muscles tightened and milked John's orgasm out of him as he climaxed himself all over the sheets.

John collapsed on top of Sherlock,panting.

He caught his breath and got up and took the anal beads out of the box.

He pushed them inside Sherlock's sore hole in one move and Sherlock screamed so loud John thought Mrs.Hudson would run up the stairs any second.

"Let's see how long you can keep them in,boy."

He untied Sherlock and massaged his wrists and ankles and kissed him lovingly and pushed his sweaty curls out his beautiful face.

"Happy birthday.Sir," Sherlock said with a wink and closed his tired eyes.


End file.
